En hiver
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2017] Thranto (Thrawn x Eli Vanto). Krennso (Orson Krennic x Galen Erso). - Des instants de vie dans le quotidien d'Orson Krennic, de Galen Erso, ou celui de Thrawn et d'Eli Vanto. Famille, amour, fluff, séparation... Toute l'action se passe en hiver, mais pas nécessairement au moment de Noël. [Léger SPOILERS de "Thrawn" pour le personnage d'Eli Vanto]
1. Note

**Ami•e•s du jour, bonjour  
** **Ami•e•s du soir, bonsoir**

Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué ou non, mais cette année, je n'ai pas publié de Calendrier de l'Avent.  
Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir des idées et des matériaux... C'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire tous mes textes dans le temps imparti T.T

* * *

L'idée générale était, en théorie :

\- De publier deux Calendriers en parallèle, un pour "Star Wars", et un autre pour le Marvel Cinematic Universe

\- Ces Calendriers auraient été organisés selon un schéma très précis, en alternance de thèmes un jour sur deux :  
○ Star Wars : un jour le ship Thranto (Thrawn x Eli Vanto), un jour Krennso (Orson Krennic x Galen Erso), et ainsi de suite  
○ MCU : un jour le ship IronFrost (Tony Stark x Loki), un jour Stucky (Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes), etc...

\- Le thème de chaque jour serait tiré au sort dans le dictionnaire, à chaque lettre de l'alphabet (un thème en A le 1er décembre, un thème en B pour le 2 décembre., …), et le thème du jour serait commun aux deux Calendriers

* * *

Ce qu'il s'est passé en pratique :

\- Avant le 30 novembre, je n'ai eu le temps de boucler que la partie Thranto des deux Calendriers, et commencé quelques textes de la partie Krennso (en ayant commencé le 12 novembre u.u')

\- Devant la tonne de travail que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'abattre, et que je n'aurai jamais eu le temps d'abattre, j'ai dû réfléchir à comment arranger la situation

* * *

Donc, j'en suis parvenue aux conclusions suivantes :

\- Inutile de reléguer mes textes Thranto aux oubliettes ! Ils ne seront pas publiés en temps et en heure, mais j'ai décidé de terminer mon travail sur le Krennso pour parvenir à poster d'une traite tous les textes le 24 décembre, dans le cadre du Calendrier de l'Avent "Star Wars" 2017

\- Au risque de décevoir, j'ai aussi pris la décision de ne pas m'acharner à commencer et à terminer dans les mêmes délais, le Calendrier de l'Avent MCU 2017... Je pense néanmoins réutiliser le concept et les idées pour l'an prochain !

* * *

 **Rendez-vous donc (normalement xD) le dimanche 24 décembre 2017, en cours de journée, ici même (Fanfiction Net ou AO3, selon sur quel site vous lisez ceci), pour la publication du Calendrier de l'Avent Retardé 2017 ! x')**

Il sera présenté selon le modèle suivant :  
\- cette note d'auteur•trice  
\- une introduction Thranto, qui n'était pas prévue sur le plan original, mais que j'ai écrit un jour sur un coup de tête, parce que l'idée sonnait bien ^.^  
\- et les différents textes découpés en deux ou trois regroupements

 **Fans de Marvel, ne vous inquiétez point : il se trouve qu'un "Marvellous drabbles" inédit traîne quelque part sur ma clé USB... En guise de cadeau de Noël, il devrait être posté dans la foulée du Calendrier :)**


	2. Introduction

.

* * *

 **Introduction**

" **Sapin et traditions"**

* * *

\- Et donc, ce jour-là, les familles se réunissent autour d'un repas, et font des échanges de cadeaux. Les enfants en reçoivent en priorité, termina Eli.

Le jeune sous-officier venait d'expliquer laborieusement à Thrawn le concept de Noël, qui ne semblait pas exister dans la culture Chiss.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas quel est le rôle du sapin, indiqua son compagnon, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

\- Il sert juste de décoration pendant le mois, et le matin de Noël les cadeaux sont déposés à son pied.

\- Mais _pourquoi_ un sapin?

\- C'est la tradition qui veut ça, Thrawn, s'exaspéra Eli. Ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être un autre arbre, mais quelqu'un a décidé il y a longtemps que ce serait un sapin, donc c'est un sapin.

Le Chiss continuait de jauger de son regard rouge le sapin qu'Eli avait installé le matin-même dans leur salon, et qui était devenu depuis la source de toutes les questions de l'alien déboussolé.

\- En ce qui concerne le Calendrier de l'Avent..., commença-t-il.

\- C'est juste un moyen de tenir les enfants tranquilles en leur montrant que Noël approche plus vite qu'ils ne le pensent, le coupa l'humain.

\- Mais tu es adulte et tu en as un !

Eli sentit ses joues rosir.

\- Certains adultes conservent le rituel par amour du chocolat..., se justifia-t-il d'une petite voix. Mais il existe des calendriers spécifiques pour les adultes, avec des produits de beauté, par exemple. C'est du marketing, continua-t-il plus haut, plus confiant.


	3. Partie 1

.

* * *

 **Jour n°1**

 **Vendredi 01 décembre 2017**

" **Amnios"**

\- C'est une fille, annonça la sage-femme.

Les deux futurs pères sourirent, alors que la sonde échographique continuait de se promener sur le ventre protubérant de leur mère porteuse, Alexine.

\- C'est Eli qui doit être content, rit cette dernière. Il voulait absolument une fille.

\- Pas trop déçu, Thrawn ? demanda moqueusement Eli Vanto à son mari.

\- Eh non, Eli... J'ai déjà dit que je me fichais du sexe du bébé, tant que celui-ci est en bonne santé.

\- C'est le meilleur état d'esprit, monsieur, le félicita la sage-femme. Si seulement tous les futurs parents pouvaient l'adopter... En tout cas, soyez sans crainte, votre petite se porte bien, et naîtra en bonne santé dans le courant de l'hiver.

\- Maintenant, il ne vous reste plus qu'à réfléchir à un prénom..., commenta Alexine.

\- Vous savez que nous vous inviterons également à partager cette réflexion avec nous, lui rappela aimablement Thrawn en continuant de sourire.

-x-

 _Hmpf... le sujet des mères porteuses est toujours très sensible à traiter en société, mais disons que je n'avais pas grand choix vu mon thème bizarre xD En tout cas, je préfère caser une mère porteuse d'un Mpreg (avec tout le respect que je dois aux fans de ces histoires)._

* * *

 **Jour n°2**

 **Samedi 02 décembre 2017**

" **Bourse"**

\- Oh, justement, Jyn, je te cherchais, fit brusquement Krennic alors que la petite fille entrait dans le salon.

\- Pourquoi ça, Orson ? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

Orson Krennic, son beau-père, ne s'adressait à elle que très rarement. Cela était aussi à mettre sur le compte des heures supplémentaires que Krennic faisait systématiquement chaque soir, et parfois même au matin – se rendant au bureau plus tôt que ce qui était inscrit dans ses horaires.

\- Je faisais du tri dans mes anciennes affaires, quand j'ai retrouvé cette superbe bourse en cuir que je croyais avoir égarée depuis longtemps...

Orson la sortit de sa poche pour la lui montrer. Jyn s'y intéressa par respect, mais dès qu'elle s'en approcha, l'objet lui plut instantanément.

\- Ah oui, approuva-t-elle. Elle est jolie.

\- Elle est à toi si tu le demandes, sourit Orson.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est gentil, merci de la proposition... Est-ce que je peux l'avoir, s'il te plaît ?

Pour toute réponse, Krennic la lui tendit. Jyn s'en empara, le remerciant de nouveau, toujours abasourdie par cette tentative de rapprochement peu habituelle de la part de son beau-père.

* * *

 **Jour n°3**

 **Dimanche 03 décembre 2017**

" **Cent"**

\- Et de cent ! s'exclama Eli avec enthousiasme.

\- Un beau score, l'encouragea Thrawn à travers le comlink. Mais ce n'est pas encore suffisamment proche de ton record. Il te reste... cinq minutes standard, crois-tu pouvoir faire mieux que 112 droïdes-vautour abattus ?

Harnaché dans son simulateur de vol, Eli sourit largement devant le défi que lui lançait le Chiss.

Il pouvait faire mieux, Thrawn avait raison sur ce point. Jamais il n'avait sous-estimé les capacités d'Eli, ni ne les avait sur-estimées.

Si Thrawn croyait qu'Eli Vanto était capable d'abattre plus de 112 droïdes-vautour en une seule simulation, alors le jeune cadet allait lui démontrer sa théorie.

Le minuteur sonna la fin de l'exercice. Et le score d'Eli s'élevait à...

\- 120 droïdes-vautour abattus ! s'écria le jeune humain.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, applaudit chaudement la voix de Thrawn.

Le Chiss, posté en-dehors de l'habitacle, ne put pas voir le sourire d'Eli, qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage.

Le cadet, muté sur Coruscant, n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre des compliments, ses camarades préférant souvent l'ignorer en raison de sa provenance d'une Académie de la Bordure Extérieure. Thrawn était bien le seul à s'intéresser au jeune homme qui lui était assigné comme traducteur.

* * *

 **Jour n°4**

 **Lundi 04 décembre 2017**

" **Diamantaire"**

Quelques flocons s'engouffrèrent dans la boutique, à la suite d'un Orson Krennic légèrement ébouriffé par le vent qui accompagnait la chute de neige.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur ? se proposa le diamantaire qui tenait la bijouterie.

\- Je cherche une bague de fiançailles, répondit Orson.

\- Destinée à une femme ou à un homme ? Quel métal ? Avec des pierres incrustées ? Forme simple ou plus recherchée ?

\- C'est pour un homme, sourit Krennic devant l'avalanche de questions. Le métal m'importe peu, mais la personne en question préfère la simplicité, donc je pense que les pierres sont aussi à exclure.

\- Ah... donc, vous partez plutôt pour un anneau simple ?

\- Plutôt, oui. Mais je ne cherche pas non plus le basique...

\- Approchez donc de ce côté, l'invita le diamantaire. J'ai une sélection...

Orson prit un moment pour étudier chaque bague comme il le pouvait, derrière la vitrine.

\- Celle-ci, lâcha-t-il finalement. Celle en argent, avec une large bande noire l'entourant complètement en son centre.

\- Très bon choix, approuva le vendeur. Je viens juste de me rendre compte que vous ne m'aviez cependant pas précisé un budget particulier... ?

\- Vous n'avez pas posé la question, pointa Krennic. Mais ce n'est pas un critère. Je suis prêt à débourser n'importe quelle somme si je trouve mon bonheur. Et il se trouve que c'est le cas.

Le diamantaire saisit précautionneusement l'anneau pour le sortir de vitrine.

\- Des demandes complémentaires particulières ? s'enquit-il. Et avez-vous des références de taille pour le réglage ?

\- Je souhaiterais faire graver la date de notre rencontre à l'intérieur, précisa Orson. Et j'ai "emprunté" un anneau que mon petit ami possède déjà, afin de vous donner une idée des réglages.

-x-

 _Awww... Sous ses airs froids, Orson Krennic posséderait donc un petit cœur de guimauve, qui fait boum-boum pour son tendre Galen Erso... Awww... *commence à fondre*_

* * *

 **Jour n°5**

 **Mardi 05 décembre 2017**

" **Exact"**

\- Tu mens, lâcha Thrawn à voix basse, mais néanmoins profondément déçue.

\- Ah, bien sûr ! s'écria Eli, lui n'hésitant pas à afficher son humeur massacrante. Dès qu'une réponse ne te convient pas, tu accuses directement de mentir ! C'est une sacrée solution de facilité, ça, Thrawn ! Le truc, c'est que ça ne règle strictement rien !

\- Il sera impossible de régler cette histoire tant que tu t'évertueras à mentir. Ta stratégie n'est pas plus intelligente que la mienne, dans ce cas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, exactement ? explosa Eli. Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? Que ce gars au restaurant a fait plus que simplement me regarder, et que j'étais consentant pour quoi que ce soit avec un inconnu ? C'est ça que tu veux entendre ?! Un mensonge ?!

Il y eut un silence, assourdissant après les cris.

\- Franchement, Thrawn..., soupira Eli en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Ta jalousie nous perdra.

Cela parut faire l'effet d'un électrochoc chez le Chiss. Il baissa le regard, honteux, et poussa un soupir qui aurait dû l'aider à démêler son état nerveux – raté. Encore une fois, il s'était laissé emporter par ses émotions, par sa jalousie presque maladive... et il savait qu'un jour, ce serait la fois de trop, et alors il perdrait Eli pour toujours.

-x-

 _Eh oui... la jalousie, ce n'est mignon que jusqu'à un certain point, et ce point est très très vite atteint. Après, ça devient creepy et chiant, et ça fait claquer des portes sur les gens que l'on aime tellement qu'on ne les laisse plus respirer – control freak, c'est pas bien._

 _Sinon, oui, j'assume d'imaginer Thrawn comme quelqu'un de très "émotionnel" en privé, par contraste flagrant avec sa froideur et son détachement public•que•s._

* * *

 **Jour n°6**

 **Mercredi 06 décembre 2017**

" **Fatal"**

La fatalité. Deux hommes aussi différents avaient peu de chances d'aller loin ensemble. Et ils les avaient toutes épuisées.

Fatalement, la séparation. Brève, mais douloureuse. Ils coupèrent totalement les ponts pendant de nombreuses années. Jalousie, trahison, culpabilité.

Fatales, leurs retrouvailles. Des années tranquilles, puis des années d'Enfer. En l'espace de quelques jours, le destin s'abattit sur eux et sur leurs proches restants. Tous emprisonnés dans une mécanique d'événements à l'échelle galactique.

* * *

 **Jour n°7**

 **Jeudi 07 décembre 2017**

" **Grec"**

Ce soir-là, Eli retrouva Thrawn dans son cabinet d'art, une petite pièce intime au cœur de leur appartement coruscanti. Ce n'était pas chose rare, car à certaines périodes, le Chiss se montrait réellement et obsessionnellement épris d'art.

La porte coulissa avec le plus léger des bruits, et le jeune humain n'osa pas prononcer le moindre mot, ne souhaitant pas troubler le calme de la pièce.

Thrawn était entièrement absorbé dans la contemplation de l'hologramme d'un vase ancien. Chaque fois, Eli ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le visage bleu, sérieux et concentré, ce qu'il considérait comme l'une de ses _meilleures_ expressions.

Le Chiss sembla enfin se rendre compte de la présence de son mari dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Bonjour, Eli, fit-il de son habituelle voix douce.

\- Bonjour, Thrawn, lui répondit-il d'un ton léger.

Il était désormais habitué au comportement parfois désarçonnant de son époux. Il serait même totalement perdu si Thrawn changeait brutalement ses manières, et devenait _normal_.

Eli avança dans la pièce, jusqu'à prendre place sur le siège installé à côté de l'artiste passionné.

\- De quoi s'agit-il aujourd'hui ? s'enquit l'humain en pointant le vase holographique.

\- Ceci est un vase très ancien, provenant de la culture grecque, lui expliqua patiemment le Chiss. Les Grecs étaient un ancien peuple d'une planète lointaine nommée Terre.

\- Et je suppose que ce vase n'est qu'une partie des informations que tu as récupérées sur ce peuple ?

\- Tu me connais trop bien, commenta Thrawn d'un ton amusé. En effet, je me suis beaucoup intéressé à leur mythologie. Impressionnant panthéon, extraordinaires mythes.

\- Et comment t'es-tu retrouvé à faire de telles recherches ?

\- J'ai préféré chercher large... pour donner un prénom peu commun à notre fille.

Eli ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et il déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de son mari.

\- Et tes recherches ont-elles porté leurs fruits ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Oui... Selon la mode humaine... elle pourrait être Hestia Vanto. La déesse Hestia était celle du foyer et de la maison...

 _Selon la mode humaine_?

\- Tu n'as donc pas l'intention de la nommer selon la mode Chiss ? s'étonna Eli.

Thrawn baissa de nouveau le regard vers le vase.

\- C'est _ta_ fille biologique, Eli, alors il est plus logique qu'elle prenne ton nom de famille plutôt que de se complexifier la vie avec les traditions de mon peuple.

\- Je pensais... que justement, tu allais profiter de cette occasion pour te rapprocher de tes propres coutumes, voilà tout.

Thrawn se tourna et prit le visage d'Eli entre ses mains.

\- Ici est ma nouvelle maison. C'est ce que je souhaitais signifier en prénommant notre fille selon une déesse du Foyer... si Alexine est d'accord, bien évidemment.

\- Si tu lui exposes tout ça de la même façon que tu viens de me le faire, je doute qu'Alexine puisse te refuser quoi que ce soit, souffla Eli.

Thrawn l'embrassa.

-x-

 _Je crois qu'il s'agit de mon texte préféré jusqu'à présent... *-*_

* * *

 **Jour n°8**

 **Vendredi 08 décembre 2017**

" **Hectogramme"**

\- C'est dingue, murmura un Galen Erso époustouflé. Elle ne pèse que quelques hectogrammes, et pourtant elle est déjà si importante pour nous...

Orson ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, alors il ne releva pas l'usage d'une unité de mesure peu ancrée dans le langage courant. Il était de toute façon habitué à l'originalité de son mari.

Les deux hommes fixaient avec béatitude les derniers clichés d'échographie révélant leur fille, bien en sécurité dans le ventre de Lyra, leur mère porteuse.

\- Ne manque plus qu'à lui trouver un prénom, réfléchit Krennic à voix haute.

C'était Galen qui avait été le plus enthousiaste à l'idée de fonder une famille. Mais maintenant qu'Orson avait "rencontré" le bébé sur les clichés, il se sentit investi de la même impatience, du même instinct paternel – qui semblait s'être soudain éveillé alors qu'il posait les yeux sur la première photo en noir et gris de leur fille.

-x-

 _1 hectogramme = 100 grammes_

 _Et effectivement, Eli et Orson semblent s'être très bien accommodés de leurs compagnons hors-normes, au point de préférer leur originalité à quoi que ce soit d'autre. (En passant, on remarquera la coïncidence que Thrawn et Galen soient interprétés par deux frères, Lars et Mads Mikkelsen... un signe du destin ?)_


	4. Partie 2

.

* * *

 **Jour n°9**

 **Samedi 09 décembre 2017**

" **Instinctif"**

\- Allez, Hestia, tu peux le faire, l'encouragea Eli en tendant les bras. Viens voir papa !

La petite fille se tenait debout, s'agrippant aux bras de Thrawn, accroupi, tout comme Eli, mais de l'autre côté du tapis du salon.

\- Vas-y ma grande, tu peux le faire, la rassura le Chiss.

Les grands yeux noisette de Hestia allaient alternativement de l'un de ses pères à l'autre. Finalement, leurs encouragements eurent raison de son appréhension. Ses petites mains lâchèrent les bras de Thrawn et, titubant, elle arriva néanmoins dans les bras d'Eli – juste à temps, car ses petites jambes se dérobèrent sous elle.

Les deux pères n'auraient pas pu être plus fiers de leur fille.

-x-

 _Eh oui, les premiers pas comptent, parce que c'est instinctif de vouloir marché (et non, c'est même pas capillotracté comme excuse :p xD)_

 _Du fluff familial, on en profite, c'est la bonne période pour en caser partout :)_

* * *

 **Jour n°10**

 **Dimanche 10 décembre 2017**

" **Justice"**

Galen éteignit l'holoécran et soupira. Les images aériennes du Temple Jedi en flammes semblaient désormais incrustées sur sa rétine, et il cligna frénétiquement des paupières pour s'en débarrasser, sans succès.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Galen ? s'inquiéta Krennic d'une voix douce, levant les yeux de son datapad.

Galen tourna la tête vers son voisin de canapé.

\- C'est injuste, déclara-t-il. Cette répression des Jedi. En tout cas, sans aucune forme de procès.

\- Galen, écoute-moi bien, répliqua Orson du ton de celui qui tentait de faire comprendre un concept complexe à un enfant. Les Jedi ont posé une menace immédiate à la sécurité de la République. Pas de temps à perdre avec un procès, l'Empire se doit d'agir avant un coup d'État.

\- "Tout criminel a le droit à un procès équitable", récita Galen. C'est la loi.

\- Et le bon sens et la stratégie imposent que notre système doit être protégé à tout prix contre un effondrement intérieur.

Galen ne pourrait jamais s'en convaincre. Et le fait qu'Orson en était déjà capable, récitant la propagande de Palpatine, l'inquiétait.

-x-

 _(Parce que c'était frustrant de n'avoir toujours pas casé le nom de Palpatine dans ce recueil :p)_

* * *

 **Jour n°11**

 **Lundi 11 décembre 2017**

" **Kendo"**

Après l'attaque d'autres Cadets de l'Académie contre lui – et Eli, en pleine nuit –, Thrawn s'était douloureusement rendu compte qu'il manquait de techniques de combat efficaces.

Un guerrier décèle ses failles, et fait tout pour y remédier. Suivant cette logique, le Chiss décida de suivre des cours d'arts martiaux et d'autodéfense. L'Académie n'ayant pas souhaité intégrer des heures de dojo dans son emploi du temps surchargé, il s'inscrivit dans un centre extérieur, Eli ayant demandé conseil à son professeur de kendo – l'autre Cadet avait obligation de se rendre au dojo chaque jour.

* * *

 **Jour n°12**

 **Mardi 12 décembre 2017**

" **Lin"**

Galen avait rapidement pris l'habitude de se draper de la confortable chemise en lin d'Orson, chaque fois qu'il sentait son moral dégringoler.

Ce soir-là, donc, Krennic retrouva son scientifique de mari, affalé sur le canapé, portant sa chemise, et perdu dans un programme de divertissement de l'HoloNet, grignotant un gros paquet de chips.

Et Orson connaissait Galen par cœur, alors il savait déchiffrer cette attitude exceptionnelle : "quelque chose ne va vraiment pas".

\- Quel est le problème, Galen ? s'enquit-il en s'accoudant au dossier du sofa, juste derrière son compagnon.

\- Pourquoi y aurait-il un problème ? répondit-il en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'holoécran.

\- Parce que je suis devenu expert en "comportement de Galen Erso", et que j'ai donc compris qu'il y en avait un, rit-il doucement.

Le scientifique soupira.

\- On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, Orson, murmura-t-il, comme si ces mots énoncés à voix plus haute allaient lui écorcher la gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? bredouilla Krennic, complètement pris au dépourvu.

Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir.

\- Nous sommes clairement en désaccord sur les méthodes de l'Empire, expliqua Galen à voix basse. Et j'ai de plus en plus de difficultés à supporter tes prises de position contraires à mes valeurs... Y compris le projet "Étoile de la Mort"... surtout le projet...

Orson Krennic ne put faire autrement que de regarder Galen Erso avec des yeux écarquillés. Il ne voulait pas croire aux sous-entendus qui pavaient les mots de son mari...

\- Je crois que ce serait mieux pour tous les deux si nous en restions là, conclut le scientifique. Je demande le divorce.

Et il ajouta, marmonnant dans un sanglot :

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Orson...

Un silence assourdissant, puis :

\- C'est cette femme, c'est ça ? gronda Krennic, comme un animal blessé. C'est cette Lyra qui t'as retourné le cerveau en faveur des dissidents ?!

Sans un mot de plus, Orson arpenta le salon et claqua violemment la porte de leur chambre. Galen enfouit son visage dans ses mains, pleurant à chaudes larmes sur son amour détruit par la politique.

* * *

 **Jour n°13**

 **Mercredi 13 décembre 2017**

" **Manège"**

Le Capitaine Thrawn et son aide, Eli Vanto, venaient de revenir sur Coruscant, tous deux en permission pour la semaine. Coïncidence, la gigantesque place en face de leur appartement accueillait une fête foraine.

Il y avait longtemps qu'Eli n'avait pas profité de son temps libre pour aller s'amuser – réellement s'amuser, comme lorsqu'il était adolescent et que les fêtes foraines étaient les seules animations dans la vie monotone sur Lysatra.

Et il était hors de question qu'il descende s'amuser seul – c'était franchement moins drôle. Donc, Thrawn, à son plus grand désespoir, avait vu Eli lui forcer la main – le Chiss aurait tellement préféré une soirée plus culturelle...

Leurs barbes à papa quasiment terminées à la main, les deux hommes profitaient de l'ambiance – quand soudain...

\- Des montagnes russes ! s'écria joyeusement Eli. Et elles ont l'air vraiment gigantesques...

Il tourna la tête vers Thrawn, l'implorant du regard.

\- Évidemment que tu peux y aller si tu le souhaites, fit l'autre. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'en demander l'autorisation, tout de même...

\- Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît ! C'est ça que j'allais te demander ! Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà testé un manège comme celui-ci, mais je te promets que tu vas t'éclater !

Ce fut donc par amour pour Eli Vanto – il ne pouvait jamais rien refuser à ces yeux noisettes lorsqu'ils étaient suppliants – que Mitth'raw'nuruodo se retrouva harnaché à un wagon de montagnes russes.

Qu'est-ce que l'on ne ferait pas pour l'homme que l'on aime...

-x-

 _Ah là là, il y tient vraiment, à son Eli x') Même moi, je n'accepterais pas de monter sur de tels manèges pour les beaux yeux de quelqu'un xD_

 _Imaginez un Chiss crier de terreur sur un manège... Ou peut-être resterait-il aussi stoïque qu'à son habitude, le regard fixé devant lui, ses cheveux volant au vent, et commentant un simple "Ha" à l'arrêt du manège..._

* * *

 **Jour n°14**

 **Jeudi 14 décembre 2017**

" **Nage"**

\- Alors, on passe un bon Noël, non, au soleil ?

Orson nagea vers lui et s'accouda au bord de la piscine. Galen ne quittait pas sa chaise longue. Plus loin, Jyn s'amusait dans l'eau avec d'autres enfants.

\- Tu peux toujours dire que je suis trop conservateur, répliqua le scientifique, mais je préfère tout de même un Noël traditionnel, avec un sapin et de la neige.

\- Conservateur, ricana gentiment Krennic.

Le club de vacances sur cette planète touristique résonnait de rires d'enfants, dont celui de Jyn, qui éclaboussait ses camarades avec la plus grande joie.

\- Jyn s'amuse bien, c'est l'essentiel, fit doucement Galen.

Orson lui rendit son petit sourire.

* * *

 **Jour n°15**

 **Vendredi 15 décembre 2017**

" **Opportuniste"**

\- Un véritable opportuniste, ce Directeur Krennic, commenta Eli, alors que les deux époux prenaient le chemin du retour.

\- Ce n'est pas un défaut, considérant le milieu dans lequel il évolue, le défendit Thrawn. D'après ce que tu m'apprends sans cesse sur les machinations politiques, il s'agit "de manger ou d'être mangé".

\- Pas faux... Au moins, tu me prouves que tu as enfin retenu la leçon...

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais les capacités de la mettre en application. Je suis un guerrier, pas un politicien...

\- Oui, certes, Thrawn, rit son compagnon, mais l'administration militaire...

\- ... Fonctionne selon les codes des élites politiques, termina le Chiss pour lui, avec un petit sourire.

L'air frais de Coruscant amenait une brise réconfortante sur leurs visages, après l'appartement surchauffé d'Orson Krennic.

\- La soif de grandeur et d'importance de Krennic est en constraste avec la simplicité de son mari, Galen Erso, fit Thrawn après un moment de silence et de réflexion.

\- Que veux-tu, les contraires semblent s'attirer, répondit Eli avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

 **Jour n°16**

 **Samedi 16 décembre 2017**

" **Pour"**

Au cours d'un dîner amical entre les couples Thrawn-Vanto et Erso-Krennic, leurs filles se mirent à s'agiter bruyamment.

\- Le marché de Noël du secteur vient juste d'ouvrir ! s'exclama Jyn, dont le comlink venait d'afficher la notification.

\- Et ? la taquina Orson.

\- Et alors, on veut y aller ! répondit la petite Hestia avec enthousiasme.

\- Minute papillon, ce n'était pas prévu au programme de la soirée, ça ? fit Eli en fronçant les sourcils, mais dissimulant avec difficulté son sourire amusé.

\- Maintenant, ça l'est, lâcha Jyn le plus naturellement du monde.

\- "Il est impossible d'anticiper tous les événements, mais il est toujours possible de s'adapter aux changements", récita Hestia comme si cela fermait la discussion.

Thrawn étouffa un rire. Galen lui jeta un regard entendu.

\- Elle commence à sonner comme toi, fit-il remarquer au Chiss.

\- Elle prend tous ses défauts, ronchonna Eli. J'en ai deux pour le prix d'un, maintenant, à la maison.

Ils rirent tous les six.

\- Moi, en tout cas, je suis pour un petit tour à ce marché, commenta Galen.

\- Galen et son amour enfantin pour la magie de Noël, se moqua gentiment son mari. Les mirettes grandes ouvertes devant les décorations lumineuses…

\- Quand tu auras fini de te payer ma tête, tu me le diras, le coupa le scientifique, faussement vexé.

Krennic semblait en avoir terminé, alors ils purent passer au dessert, avant de tout ranger et de se préparer à sortir. L'insistance des deux filles auront eu raison même des réticences de Thrawn, qui évitait les bains de foule autant que possible – "trop compact", se plaignait-il souvent.

-x-

 _J'aime imaginer Thrawn comme ne supportant pas la foule, parce qu'il tolère très mal tout ce contact impromptu avec son digne corps de Chiss x') Pour moi, c'est un trait particulier des Chiss, qui m'ont toujours semblé très très distants… (Cela voudrait-il dire que j'ai du sang Chiss ? xD)_


	5. Partie 3

.

* * *

 **Jour n°17**

 **Dimanche 17 décembre 2017**

" **Quarante"**

Eli et sa fille Hestia étaient en opération spéciale. Sans avoir fait de bruit ni l'un ni l'autre, ils s'étaient levés aux aurores ce matin, et avaient calmement préparé leur mission.

C'était aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de Thrawn, et bientôt l'heure du petit déjeuner – le Chiss était "pratique" dans le sens où il avait sa petite routine à la maison.

Hestia, cinq ans, s'empara avec précaution du plateau plein des mets préférés de son père, et laissa son autre père la guider jusqu'à la chambre et lui ouvrir la porte.

Thrawn se réveillait doucement, s'étirant en soupirant. La lumière n'était pas allumée, mais ses yeux rouges entrouverts brillaient dans l'obscurité. Sa vision nocture parfaite lui permit de détecter ses deux visiteurs et de les identifier.

\- Attention, prévint doucement Eli, j'allume les lumières.

Thrawn referma ses yeux sensibles alors que son mari enclenchait l'interrupteur.

\- Joyeux anniversaiiiiire papaaaa ! s'exclama Hestia avec un grand sourire.

Cependant, consciente du poids du plateau, elle ne se précipita pas vers le lit, mais avança consciencieusement à travers la pièce. Thrawn la regarda avec fierté.

\- Merci beaucoup, ma chérie, répondit-il alors que la petite déposait le plateau lourd sur le bord du lit.

Eli s'empressa de le reprendre dans l'idée de le poser plus en sécurité, mais il fut coupé net par Thrawn attrapant Hestia dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. La fillette rigola. Finalement, père et fille cessèrent de s'agiter, et Eli put déposer le plateau sur les genoux de Thrawn.

\- Dis, tu as quel âge aujourd'hui, papa ? demanda Hestia, à qui le Chiss beurrait une tartine.

\- Quarante ans, selon le calendrier galactique standard.

Eli s'assit sur le bord du lit, et piocha dans le bol de myrtilles.

\- Et selon ton calendrier de naissance ? voulut-il savoir.

\- Trente-huit, répondit Thrawn après un moment de réflexion.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu aies deux âges différents en même temps ? s'étonna la petite.

\- Tout simplement parce que deux civilisations différentes peuvent ne pas avoir le même calendrier.

\- Pourquoiii ?

\- Pour beaucoup de raisons, comme le cycle de rotation des planètes, la standardisation de ces cycles..., énuméra le Chiss.

Sa fille le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension.

\- Tu comprendras plus tard, la rassura Eli. Quand tu suivras les cours qu'il faudra. Ton père oublie parfois d'adapter son discours en fonction de la personne qui se trouve en face de lui.

* * *

 **Jour n°18**

 **Lundi 18 décembre 2017**

" **Ruminant"**

Krennic ruminait sa dernière confrontation avec Tarkin. Le courant n'était jamais bien passé entre l'architecte et le Grand Moff, mais leur rivalité atteignait sans cesse de nouveaux sommets à mesure que l'Étoile de la Mort prenait forme.

Il appuya violemment sur la commande d'ouverture de la porte d'entrée, et fit irruption dans l'appartement dans un bruissement de cape.

Avant de quitter son bureau, il avait appelé Galen. Le scientifique semblait avoir eu pour idée de calmer sa mauvaise humeur, car il avait déjà dressé sur la table les plats favoris de son époux.

Orson sourit devant l'attention, et Galen vint à sa rencontre, l'air satisfait, pour l'embrasser.

* * *

 **Jour n°19**

 **Mardi 19 décembre 2017**

" **Seuil"**

Eli stoppa net sur le seuil de la porte. Indécis, honteux, il n'osa pas faire un pas de plus à l'intérieur des quartiers du Commodore Thrawn. Il doutait que le Chiss puisse avoir envie de le revoir de sitôt... ou en tout cas, tant que son Lieutenant Commander ne lui présentait pas d'excuses.

Ce qui aurait pu être une simple dispute de couple se transformait, comme à chaque fois, en une bataille d'égos. Thrawn, purement Chiss, se vexait à la moindre entaille dans sa fierté. Eli, au caractère bien trempé, se laissait facilement emporter par la colère, mais son orgueil l'empêchait de venir s'excuser pour les mots blessants qui sortaient alors de sa bouche.

Le jeune humain continuait de fixer la porte métallique, incapable de prendre la décision de l'ouvrir. Il se mordit la lèvre, sentant un cocktail d'émotions et de sensations contradictoires bouillonner au creux de son estomac : colère, honte, fierté, culpabilité.

Il se détourna finalement.

Car si présenter ses excuses était déjà une tâche ardue pour Eli, accepter la froide distance dont Thrawn pouvait encore faire preuve pendant plusieurs jours, semblait encore plus difficile pour un homme qui fuyait les conflits.

* * *

 **Jour n°20**

 **Mercredi 20 décembre 2017**

" **Teinturier"**

Son uniforme tout neuf sortant à peine de chez le teinturier, Orson Krennic mit le pied hors de chez lui en faisant claquer sa cape exagérément.

Il espérait que Galen, qu'il s'en allait rejoindre, allait être impressionné – aussi puéril que cette idée pouvait être.

Le petit salon de thé était confortable et intime. Son fiancé l'attendait déjà, assis à une table éloignée de la porte d'entrée. Orson fit virevolter sa cape, et Galen haussa un sourcil moqueur, avant de rire.

\- Toujours aussi grandiose, Orson, le taquina-t-il.

\- À quoi servirait un aussi bel uniforme, avec une si extraordinaire cape, si ce n'est pour parader ? fit Krennic avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

 **Jour n°21**

 **Jeudi 21 décembre 2017**

" **Unanime"**

\- Nous sommes unanimes, Commandant Mitth'raw'nuruodo, déclara Ar'Alani avec tout le sérieux du monde. Vous déshonorez l'Ascendance Chiss toute entière par votre choix de compagnon de vie.

Thrawn n'était pas censé avoir de contacts avec Csilla durant sa mission sous couverture au sein de l'Empire, et il s'y était tenu à la lettre. C'était l'Amirale Ar'Alani elle-même qui avait insisté pendant de nombreux jours pour parvenir à le contacter discrètement.

Après des années de silence radio de la part de l'agent infiltré de l'Ascendance, la militaire venait chercher quelques informations.

Elle n'avait pas été déçue.

Thrawn n'avait rien caché de son mariage avec Eli Vanto, ni de leur fille Hestia. Il n'avait pas non plus tenté de justifier ses choix de vie inutilement, en mentant sur ses motivations ("je me sentais seul", "cela protège encore plus ma couverture"...). Le Chiss avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il avait recherché toute sa vie, et cela lui importait peu que ce soit dans une autre galaxie que la sienne.

L'Ascendance Chiss, immédiatement informée par Ar'Alani, n'était pas vraiment du même avis.

Mitth'raw'nuruodo, militaire d'excellence, était considéré comme Essai de Branche au sein de la Huitième Famille Régnante – son statut avait seulement été mis en suspens suite à son faux exil. Cela signifiait qu'à son retour de mission, il serait contraint par son devoir à fonder une famille en compagnie d'une partenaire spécifiquement désignée pour lui, par rapport à lui – et lui, par rapport à elle. Ces deux Chiss d'exception auraient alors eu la charge d'apporter du sang neuf mais de qualité au cœur de la Huitième Famille.

Son mariage et sa famille d'une autre galaxie pouvaient tout compromettre de ce plan. D'autant plus que les Chiss étaient tout autant xénophobes envers les humains, que les humains envers les aliens.

\- Franchement, Commandant Mitth'raw'nuruodo, siffla Ar'Alani entre ses dents, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, vous mériteriez un véritable exil...

* * *

 **Jour n°22**

 **Vendredi 22 décembre 2017**

" **Virtuosité"**

Krennic suivait bêtement la magnifique musique jusqu'à sa source. Il ne pensait à rien, autre que cette idée obsédante : "je dois aller écouter cette musique de plus près... et savoir qui la joue...".

Il poussa doucement la porte de bois de la salle de musique, la seule pièce du campus à être fermée par une porte _vintage_ – panneau de bois, poignée en fer, au lieu d'un système métallique et automatique.

Galen était assis au grand piano. Seul.

Peu de gens fréquentaient habituellement ce lieu.

Et ce que jouait Galen... ce n'était pas _de la_ musique, entendu d'aussi près. C'était probablement la forme la plus _pure_ de musique. Cela semblait si naturel... Ses doigts frôlaient seulement les touches, mais produisaient le son le plus émotionnellement puissant qui pouvait exister.

Galen ne remarqua pas sa présence. Orson en profita pour essuyer une larme, inopportune mais si justifiable...

* * *

 **Jour n°23**

 **Samedi 23 décembre 2017**

" **Webcam"**

\- Comment se passe cette assignation exceptionnelle, Amiral Thrawn ? demanda Eli d'un air faussement sérieux.

\- Affreusement long et ennuyeux, grimaça le Chiss. Vous me manquez beaucoup, Lieutenant Commander Vanto, ainsi que la jeune cadette Hestia Vanto.

À ces mots, la petite fille grimpa sur les genoux d'Eli pour saluer son autre père à travers la webcam.

\- Papaaa ! Tu me manques trop !

\- Tu me manques aussi, ma chérie... Devoir passer les fêtes de fin d'année loin de vous deux, c'est terrible...

\- Merci beaucoup pour la peluche, sourit-elle en serrant son ysalamir contre elle.

\- Tu l'as bien reçu, alors ? Il te plaît ? Tu lui as donné un nom ?

\- Oui ! Il s'appelle Katana !

\- C'est plutôt original, pour un reptile, rit Thrawn à travers l'écran.

\- Mais c'est parce que je suis moi aussi originale et unique, comme tu me le dis tout le temps.

\- Comme un petit saphir unique dans toute la galaxie.

-x-

" **Xénophobe"**

" _The alien, and the backwater yokel. This, Eli thought glumly, was a classic joke in the making."_

 _(_ Thrawn _, Timothy Zahn, p. 42 – version originale)_

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Thrawn s'était heurté dès son arrivée à l'Académie Royale de Coruscant, c'était à la xénophobie ambiante. Les humains de cette nouvelle galaxie gardaient des séquelles des opposants majoritairement aliens de la Confédération Séparatiste, et mettaient par conséquent tout le monde dans le même panier.

Bousculades, railleries, insultes... Personne n'avait encore osé le prendre à parti physiquement, mais il savait que cela ne saurait tarder. Les attaques verbales s'amplifiaient de semaines en semaines.

Le Cadet Eli Vanto n'était pas en reste. Son compagnon d'infortune l'était jusqu'au bout, agressé lui à cause de ses origines de la Bordure Extérieure, loin, bien loin des élites nées au cœur de Coruscant.

* * *

 **Jour n°24**

 **Dimanche 24 décembre 2017**

" **Yoga"**

\- Vous êtes trop stressé, Orson, vous devriez vous mettre au yoga, commenta Lyra.

Tous trois étaient rassemblés chez elle, à quelques jours de l'accouchement. Krennic, depuis quelques jours, se sentait particulièrement nerveux. Il arpentait actuellement le salon en faisant les cent pas, sa tasse de thé oubliée et refroidissante sur la petite table.

\- Hilarant, Lyra, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

En plus du stress, il se montrait exagérément irritable. Galen, pourtant un homme patient, peinait à le supporter.

\- Oh, ça va, c'est juste une blague, fit-elle avec humeur. Détendez-vous, on dirait que c'est vous qui êtes sur le point d'accoucher.

Orson leva les yeux au ciel, et Galen soupira. Lyra venait de résumer parfaitement sa pensée.

-x-

" **Zone"**

Galen soupira et attrapa ses cours. Il ne voulait plus penser, il voulait que les sciences et leurs concepts compliqués lui changent les idées.

Surtout, il ne voulait plus penser à Orson.

C'était en partie sa propre faute, Galen le reconnaissait. Il aurait dû lui avouer ses sentiments depuis longtemps, au lieu d'esquiver.

Maintenant, Orson était parti avec cette fille, et c'était trop tard pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Friendzone forcée. Auto-infligée.

Galen ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa vie était bien plus tranquille, et son esprit plus serein, avant qu'il ne tente de se sociabiliser...

* * *

 _ **Joyeux Noël à tous !**_


End file.
